Romeo & Cinderella (Asakiku)
by Yume Yang
Summary: … ya no tenía que contener el llanto, por fin había encontrado esa persona que no se alejara de él, que quería estar a su lado. SONGFIC


Titulo: Romeo & Cinderella (Asakiku)

Discleimer: No es mío sino de Hidekaz-sensei

Summary:… ya no tenía que contener el llanto, por fin había encontrado esa persona que no se alejara de él, que quería estar a su lado. SONGFIC

Pairing: England x Japan ¬¬ (obvio)

_:Y aquí estoy presente de hace mucho que no publico algo (que no borre), en Hetalia este fic va dedicado a GriisleChan (experta en este tema), BrujitaCandy ( te estado abandonando por más de una semana ToT lo siento) y Aishiteru-sama ( creo que poco te fascina esta pareja pero como digo a uno le empieza a entrar el gusto n.n)

Dejo aclarado que parte de la historia no es mia, la inspiración me vino del video [MAD] APH Romeo & Cinderella Asakiku Sub Español, que lo recomiendo.

Y si pueden podrían opinar dejando un review, seria lindo (ahora me encuentro mendigando review's que caso XD).

….y disfruten :D

No dejes que mi vida

se vuelva una tragedia como la de Julieta

Quiero quedarme aqui contigo

por favor no me dejes

Se encontraban huyendo de sus opresores él y su hermano mayor China, mientras que sus enemigos lucían afiladas armas, ellos se encontraban indefensos

El camino los llevo hasta un acantilado con solo dar un paso más, caían contra las

monstruosas olas que ahí circundaban.

Tembloso e invadido por el miedo, sujetaba la manga de su hermano, hasta que le dijo

-Este es el fin, es mejor que nos alejemos- y con eso dicho lo empujo del acantilado.

¿Porque? su hermano él quien le prometió protegerlo de todo aquel que lo dañase ahora lo hacía a un lado, esos fueron sus pensamientos mientras caía en el vacío, se sentían como un millar de emociones punzantes similares a fechas le apuñalaban el corazón, es que quizás...ya no le era útil?.

En una fracción de segundos llego a ver la cara de su hermano, que ni se veía consternado en lo mas mínimo por lo hiciese, entonces era cierto ya no era importante...para él.

Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, y se resbalaban de sus mejillas, como él, que supo que jamás su pequeño deseo se cumpliría tan solo quería quedar a su lado...mas él lo alejo de su vida

El sabor era amargo y como un trágico recuerdo se volvería imposible de arrancar.

...

Hoy dia se ha hecho tarde para todo

yo solo tengo ilusiones de mi antigua vida

esos recuerdos quedaran en sueños

Pasaron siglos el ahora era el capitán del as tropas de la Armada Real Japonesa, el tiempo transcurrió para bien de él, los años que pasaron lo hicieron fuerte y poderoso,

actualmente si quisiera podría ir a visitar a su querido hermano y de una vez pagarle por lo que le había hecho, pero eso solo transcurriría en sueños porque al siguiente que sus parpados se abriesen volvería al cruda realidad a la realidad en verdad tenia lo necesario para hacerlo sufrir por su traición?

- No, no importa quién sea lo venceré- murmuro, con medio sonrisa el japonés

Le encargaron para estos días el liquidar a unos piratas, en especial a uno que era nada más ni nada menos que el afamando Capitán Kirkland, decían por ahí los tripulantes que fácilmente podría derrota r a cinco hombres juntos, que su espada era más veloz que el viento. Le hizo reír eso ultimo, deben estar exagerando, siempre lo hacían, si así fuese el era mucho mejor.

Andando por el puerto encontró una recompensa por la cabeza de aquel pirata, la imagen de el mostraba un hermoso hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, y su más singular características unas cejas prominentemente más grandes de lo normal.

Encantador y asfixiante caramelo

porque intentas escapar de mi tan ferozmente

La tentacion hara que nos encontremos

Con que esa era la apariencia de su enemigo, en estos momentos como tenía ganas de una lucha de espadas frente a él, su mirada por demás atrevida era hipnotizarte, tal vez el destino o la tentación de verlo cara a cara los llevarían a encontrarse

...

El tomado como un simple y sucio pirata por qué no lo llamaban corsario?, que gente mas irrespetuosa se encontró por el camino, es que acaso no miraban su elegante gabardina roja y su imponente presencia por lo menos que no tenía que mantenerse por mucho tiempo más en Japón , quizás encontraría a su contraparte como nación , por estos rumbos, no es para nada que era el aclamado Imperio Británico.

Ya pasados los días hoy tenía que conseguir ciertas joyas de importancia para llevarlas a su tierra natal, todo salió perfectamente hasta que una tropa de soldados japoneses por lo que se pida apreciar debido a las vestimentas parcialmente blanca, los perseguían, el sencillamente los vencía uno por uno, si seguían así se lo pensaría dos veces antes de enfrascar una contienda con él.

- Que patéticos son- dicho aquello se dispuso a partir

Ya subido en su barco, noto por el ruido producido cerca de él, que alguien lo había

seguido, otro a quien matar supuso el británico.

- Detente de una vez pirata- pronuncio aquel joven, que desde que lo vio lo reconoció sin problema como la representación de Japón, solo basta con ver su porte, pareciese que el también se dio cuenta ya que al responder le dijo- no importa si somos iguales en cuanto a nuestras formas, usted es un invasor y por tanto debo hacer que se marche de aquí.

- Que poca hospitalidad, y pensar que esta es la nación conocida como el país del sol

naciente- profuso con sorna- y que ignorante al no reconocer con quien estás hablando- espeto arrogante.

La vida nunca fue amable ni dulce conmigo

asi que no intentes dañarme no lo permitire

ya he tenido mucho sufrimiento y no aceptare mas

No tenía la necesitada de continuar conversando con un bandido que hacía caso omiso de sus advertencias, ya tuvo demasiada amabilidad con el pirata tanto como la que hubiese tenido hace siglos con su hermano, ese sentimiento de nostalgia lo fastidio tanto, nunca debió ser así lo único que la vida le enseño es que es una brutalidad el ser dulce y amable, pare que sirve? sino para ser utilizado como un títere, solo servía serlo si se obtuviera algún beneficio en ello.

Sus miradas se fijaron uno en el otro, el nipón desenvaino su katana y ataco sin escatimar que el inglés frenaría con su espada, con igual fuerza, y esperando eso dentro una de sus manos en su gabardina desenfundando su pistola, tratando así de dar un balazo directo a su oponente.

Con elegancia y rapidez Kiku esquivo cada una de ellas, así que trataba de matarlo con la guardia baja, pero que mas iba esperarse de un sucio pirata, lo ultimo seria una batalla honesta de seguro, nunca más volvería a verse dañando por el o por nadie no lo permitiría, ya suficiente tuvo cuando niño como para aceptar mas.

Al preciso instante arremetieron sus armas sus rostros estaban más cerca, el nipón demostraba una expresión de enfado ocultado por unos ojos indiferentes, al contrario al británico le extasiaba el encontrar alguien que le hiciera bien de frente, que su cara se hallaba de una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Pero con solo verse distraído por un segundo en acercarse más al japonés, el logro

desarmarlo, y apunto su katana a su cuello.

- Ya no tienes escapatoria Arthur Kirkland o debería llamarlo Capitán KIrkland?- suscito dejando en claro que sabía bien quién es.

- Y pensar que siendo tan pequeño darías tanta pelea, por lo menos me dirías tu nombre- pregunto, dejando a un lado su orgullo para conocer el nombre de quien lo venciese.

- No tengo porque decirte- propuso- en estos momentos el único que debe responder mis preguntas es usted- amenazo

- y que si no lo hago?, no creo que sea peor que lo que me hacían cuando me capturaban esos malditos imbéciles- refuto sin miedo a nada.

- me asegurare por cualquier método de saber todo lo que me ocultas.

- Como si pudie...- y cuando iba a terminar su frase, lo golpearon duro en la sien,

empezando a ver todo negro.

...

Si algo me es desconocido, usare cualquier metodo

lo sabre todo

Dimelo todo, porque solamente yo

quiero poder ver dentro de tu corazon

Al recobrar la conciencia, distinguió que ya era de noche y se encontraba encerrado en una mugrosa celda, aparado y atado de ambas manos por grilletes, ahora traía puesto solo una camisa blanca y con una apariencia deplorable, si salía de estas se las haría cobrar bien caro su atrevimiento por el golpe al japonés.

Entre el silencio escucho que una par de personas venían al lugar, y nada fue su sorpresa al ver entrar a su captor y tampoco le fuera que llevara consigo unos hombres uniformados que acataran sus ordenes.

-Habrán la celda y déjenme pasar- ordeno el nipón a sus soldados.

- Si! capitán Honda-

- Tienes algo que contarme Kirkland-

-Que quieres saber, acaso cuantas tierras e invadido supongo?

- Es irrelevante, si no contestas lo que quiero empezar a hacer que desees estar en el

infierno.

- Tonto... crees que te diré algo, preferiría ser torturado antes que, decirte mis planes.

- Si así lo quieres- y con el movimiento se su mano rodeno a uno de sus soldados que utilice el látigo el cual le produjo un horrible dolor en su cuerpo causando que gritase un poco.

- Agh...- el japonés se acerco aun más y con el látigo que anteriormente lo hizo sufrir,

levanto la quijada del británico, demostrando su rabia y enojo ante él.

- Esto no acabara hasta que decidas decirme lo que quiero- lo miro atentamente- creo que será necesario aplacarte todavía mas.

Y se retiraron, dejando a Arthur con un fuerte dolor, lo único que podía hacer ahora era

dormir y descansar lo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas, bien tenía en cuanta que no

pararían hasta obtener la información necesaria.

...

El paraiso en el que alguna vez vivi

en el que estaba en paz y no pensaba en nada

quiero permanecer solo un poco mas aqui

antes de que llegue la mañana y mi sueño desaparezca

Tuvo que abrir sus ojos a causa de que la luz de la luna que alumbraba su rostro, y se vio impresionado de que frente de él y de espalda su captor se encontrara ahí mismo, mas aun verlo llorar, pero lo entendió al instante la razón era ese medallón que tenía en sus manos el nipón, con anterioridad lo había visto pero en donde?...ah era de ese sujeto llamado China

Ahora que lo recordaba hace tiempo cuando era más joven, escucho por parte de otras imperios sobre China, que dominaba en ese época bastos territorios y uno de ellos era Japón, de vez en cuando se ponía a oír sobre lo protector que era Yao la representación de China, con Kika un lazo inquebrantable decían muchos, como si fuesen hermanos de sangre, pero también escucho que solo era para aprovecharse y tenerlo sumido en mentiras, por esos días poco le importo saber sobre otros iguales que él, lo único que le intereso de los relatos fue eso mismo un alzo de hermanos que jamás tuvo.

El soñó con tener alguien a quien decirle hermano y aquello lo encontró con América, ese niño que lo había aceptado, lamentablemente cuando fue creciendo se distancio de él, ya no era como antes, los recuerdos con el pronto se volverían historia, sabía muy bien que algún día se iba a querer ser independiente.

El paraíso que alguna vez vivió junto con América no podría retornar, eso días gloriosos se los llevo el tiempo.

Eso podía sucederle a Japón sentirse devastado por el sentimiento de soledad que le produjo la separación de su hermano?, si estaba en lo correcto, los dos sufrían por lo mismo al final las personas que querían, se dispusieron a partir.

...

Que así ahí? se encontraba llorando cerca de la celda del ingles la cuestión era sencilla, por una tonta medalla, que le pertenecía a él lo odiaba profundamente, era por su traición por utilizarlos, en su conciencia sabia que cual era él motivo le prometió nunca dejarlo solo haciéndolo muy feliz aunque siendo pequeño no lo demostrase abiertamente eso le produjo una inmensa paz.

Quería permanecer en esos días felices aunque sea un poco más, un capricho suyo que cuando el sol aparecía se llevaba consigo esa ilusión.

Puede que jamás borrase esas memorias, aun así podía dejarla a un lado, tenía que encargarse por lo que vino hacer aquel pirata confesase todo lo que supiese, al entrar pudo ver que se encontraba dormido, debía estar exhausto después de la paliza de hace horas tenía mucho que preguntarle, así que le saco el grillete de la mano izquierda como tratando de darle la suficiente confianza para que hablase, sin sospechar que el mismo estaba despierto, y que preguntase pronunciando su nombre.

"quiero que escapemos" me susurras

¿por quién me tomas? Yo no soy Julieta

Una vez más quiero tocar la felicidad

"se que tu deseas lo mismo" Asi que...

"...por favor, acepta quedarte junto a mi"

- Kiku...acaso llorabas por ese medallón de China o no?- pregunto con voz calmada. Honda quedo estupefacto conocía su nombre y más aun lo vio.

- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- respondió, sin verse alterado

_ Debe ser doloroso la separación entre hermanos, puedo entender que estés triste de que China te haya abandonado.-

- Como sabrías que se siente?, y crees que a mí me importa la compasión de un "extraño"-

- Yo también lo he vivido, aun que no me conozcas mas que como un rufián, Kiku...- susurro- quiero que escapemos, dejemos de torturarnos con el pasado.

Como se atrevía a compararse a él, sabía bien quién era el gran Imperio Británico, escucho acerca de él y la tierra que conquisto América, pero como compararía su dolor con el de él, nadie lo entendía o entendería nunca. Su ira creció debido a lo que dijo:"escaparse juntos", no era una damisela en apuros.

- por quien me tomas?- Lo embistió contra la pared, causando un grito de dolor y lo amordazo con la katana, estaba tan cerca que si apenas movía su empuñadura, la garganta ingles fluiría sangre hasta morir.

-Una vez más quiero tocar la felicidad...sé que tu deseas lo mismo- fijo su vista en el,

produciendo un miedo repentino en el japonés

Su mirada...es como la de China pensó, estaba vulnerable, su espada la tiro inconscientemente al verse frente a él, no tenia como defenderse acaso tanta consternación le produjo sus palabras, esperaba que el aprovechase la oportunidad que con su mano libre lo atacase y ...pero no sucedía..., sintió el repentino abrazo del inglés hundiéndose en él y le susurro-

-...por favor, acepta quedarte junto a mí-

Negar que no le importaba sus palabras era imposible, el sentía la tristeza de los

recuerdos, al igual que él, no pudiendo mas correspondió su abrazo, y lloro por lo que nunca pude decirle a nadie, ya no tenía que contener el llanto, por fin había encontrado esa persona que no se alejara de él, que quería estar a su lado.

Quien llegase aquí, hay solo un motivo le gusto: D, y eso me pone feliz, también voy a aclarara que según sus opiniones y con bastante ayuda cofcofnecesitounbetacofcof, pueden opinar si hago otro fic que tenga relación con este como para explicar un tanto de las vidas de estos dos lindos PJ…

Pero igual si uno estuviese interesado en participar conmigo en tal proyecto si consiguo que digan Yes! Hazlo de una vez, entonces lo hare, no me importaría aceptar comentarios, toda idea es valiosa según creo, igual pueden enviarme un PM y charlamos.

Y para todo aquel que solo puede leerme que lo haga con gusto, estoy mas que dispuesta de recibir anónimos, aunque es una pena el que no pueda contestarlos, a menos que dejen algún correo o algo por el estío.

Con el debido respeto se marcha Yume-Yang

Y que tenga un feliz día : )


End file.
